No Podras
by Yukari Ivanov Hiwatari
Summary: Kai se da cuenta que ya no ama a Bryan. es hora de decir adios, es hora de dejar a la persona que un dia amaste, pero apesar de todo nunca lo olvidara.


**No Podrás**

Yo creí que este amor seria eterno. Todo era tan perfecto. Todo era…

Talvez el tiempo no fue bueno con nosotros y acabo con nuestro amor o el destino no nos quería juntos y nos separo de la manera más cruel de todas: juntos en cuerpo pero en almas separadas. Vivir una misma vida con alguien pero a la vez cada uno, una distinta vida.

En mi vida empezaste hacer algo cotidiano. Te besaba, te hacia el amor solo porque debía hacerlo, no porque quería hacerlo. Todos mis te amo solo eran palabras acostumbradas a decir cada vez que me mirabas a los ojos.

Yo no fue el único que se comportaba cada vez mas frió y distanciado. Tú dejaste de saludarme cada vez que llegabas a la casa. A veces solo me mirabas de reojo y te ibas a dormir. Parecía que yo había dejado de existir para ti, como tú dejaste de existir para mí.

Comenzamos a salir solos, cada quien por su lado sin la compañía del otro. Ya no había reclamos de donde estabas y menos con quien estabas. Solo había preocupación si el otro no llegaba. Se pudo acabar el amor pero el cariño de amigos no. Si, amigos. Era lo que eras, lo que significabas para mí. Un amigo con quien dormía cada noche y compartía una casa.

Los días iban pasando y cada vez esta situación se hacia insoportable, como para mi y como para ti. Por eso estamos los dos juntos en cuerpo y alma como hace mucho tiempo, para hablar de lo que esta pasando. Por fin hemos decidido hablar; a puesto que si no te hubiera visto ayer con aquella persona, hoy no estaríamos aquí.

El silencio se hace presente como siempre. Los minutos van pasando, mi ser se desespera. Es hora de hablar y si tu no lo haces lo haré yo.

que es lo que esta pasando?- que pregunta hice, es demasiado obvio. Y nosotros ya lo sabemos pero quiero que tú me lo digas.

Ya lo sabes-

Ya lo se. Si lo se, pero quiero que tu me lo digas. Quiero que por fin me digas que ya no nos amamos.

**Tal vez te olvides de mi,  
tal vez me olvide de ti,  
pero esta vez aprendí  
que no se debe mentir. **

no se si lo que a mi me pasa te pasa a ti-

…-

Te quedas callado. Porque siempre te quedas callado. Se lo que significa esta conversación. No empezaremos de nuevo, no nos daremos otra oportunidad. No mintamos que todo saldrá bien y salvaremos esta relación. Se que esto es una despedida. Que no haz aprendido que nos hacemos más mal mintiéndonos.

no hay que mentirnos, Bryan. Se lo que quieres, porque es lo que yo quiero.-

Me miras con una tristeza, se que es difícil abandonar, dejar lo que mas quisiste y amaste. Terminar lo que un día fue una bella historia. La más hermosa historia que haz vivido.

Ahora que pienso y reflexiono este momento, me duele dejarte. Tu haz sido la persona que más he querido, amado.

Al separarnos tomaremos distintos caminos, talvez tú te olvides de mí y yo talvez me olvide de ti. Talvez olvidaremos este amor, que un día nos dio vida. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, hace mucho tiempo que esto termino.  
**  
De una promesa viví,  
hoy ya no puedo seguir  
creyendo en ti. **

-talvez si lo intentáramos de nuevo. Aun hay tiempo-

no Bryan, ya no hay tiempo- niego con la cabeza

El tiempo se acabo desde hace mucho y nadie hizo nada. Los dos nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y no intentamos remediarlo. Ahora que nuestro destino esta escrito, tú quieres hacer el tuyo.

-entonces…-

¿Por qué no continuas tu frase? Di que esto término. Acéptalo. Ya es hora de aceptarlo. Hace tiempo nunca lo acepte yo, porque creí que aun te amaba. Vivía de una promesa que me hiciste el día que nos hicimos novios. Tu me prometiste que nadie nos separaría y que me amarías por siempre. En ese momento no sabíamos, nunca creímos que las personas que nos separarían seriamos nosotros. De una promesa viví tanto tiempo. De una promesa que hoy se romperá y no se cumplirá.

-porque, Kai? ¿Por qué nos paso esto a nosotros?-

-no se, no lo se. –

-siempre te di todo de mi, te amaba todos los días con todo mi ser.-

-talvez nos desgastamos. Suele pasar-

-ya no me amas Kai?-

Ahora soy yo el que queda en silencio. Están difícil decirte que ya no te amo, porque es tan difícil decir la verdad. Mil veces te dije te amo sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. Porque no me salen las palabras?

**  
**- di la verdad, Kai-

recuerdas la promesa? Lo que nos prometimos aquel día?-

- si -

hoy ya no puedo seguir creyendo en ti. Porque no la cumpliste. ¡No la cumpliste!- comienzo a llorar. No se como me duele tanto esto, si ya lo sabia. Pero siempre me lo guarde, nunca lo exprese.

lo siento-

no tienes porque disculparte. Yo tampoco la cumplí. Bryan ya no te amo- por fin te lo dije. Dije la oración que nunca creí decir. Puse el punto final de nuestra historia. Como me duele que hallamos acabado.

**  
Cada momento  
voy tropezando en un escalón,  
y es que no queda nada  
entre tú y yo.**

adiós Kai-

adiós Bryan-

Es todo lo que decimos.

Después de decir estas palabras das media vuelta y te diriges a la puerta. Veo como ESTÁS APUNTO DE SALIR DE MI CASA, DE MI VIDA. Quiero retenerte pero no debo. Si no te dejo ir se que cada momento de nuestras vidas será un tropiezo. Es mejor así.

- Bryan-

- si Kai?-

- cuídate-

-lo haré, tu también cuídate.- me sonríes- recuerda que yo te ame y aunque ya no te ame siempre ocuparas un espacio en mi corazón.- derramas unas cuantas lagrimas y sales….

Me has dejado solo en esta casa que me trae tantos recuerdos tuyos. Cada parte, cada lugar me confirma que ya no queda nada entre tú y yo. Talvez fui un estupido al creer que aun el amor no moría…

**  
**

**Si estoy llorando  
no es que te extrañe el corazón,  
es que a tu lado aprendí el dolor.  
**

Un mes… ya ha pasado un mes desde que te fuiste de mi vida. Y yo aun sigo llorando. Al llegar a la que era nuestra casa me trae tanta nostalgia, tus recuerdos y el amor que un día existió me enseñaron que a tu lado aprendí el dolor. Un dolor que no puedes desaparecer. Pero así es el amor, al principio todo es felicidad pero al final es tristeza y dolor. Bueno por lo menos eso me hace saber que te ame con toda mi alma y ser. Espero que no pienses que lloro porque te extraña el corazón.

En las noches me pregunto que sucedió contigo. Que ha sido de tu vida. Talvez haz encontrado a una persona con quien intentar volver amar.

**No podrás olvidar que te ame  
como yo nunca imagine.  
Estaré en tu piel  
cada momento en donde estés.**

Solo se que jamás podrás olvidar que te ame; nunca olvidaras el amor que te di, un amor que nadie podrá imaginar, ni explicar con palabras. Donde tú estés me recordaras como tú lo dijiste "siempre ocupare un espacio en tu corazón". Cada momento cuando el viento sople susurrara mi nombre y te traerá los recuerdos de mi. No importa donde estés yo estaré en tu piel.

**  
**

**Siempre habrá un lugar,  
algún recuerdo que seré  
un eterno suspirar.**

Pasaras por los lugares donde estuvimos juntos y recordaras nuestro amor, lo se. Jamás me olvidaras como yo jamás te olvidare a ti.

Cuando te levantes seré lo primero que recuerdes, con el paso del tiempo me olvidaras. Pero cuando un recuerdo mío te pase por la mente lanzaras un eterno suspirar.

Bryan espero que seas feliz como yo lo soy….

"**Aunque ya no te ame, es un dulce placer recordarte"**


End file.
